vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirajane Strauss
|-|Mirajane Strauss= |-|Mira in X784= |-|Mira in X792= Summary Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu) is a former S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as its "drawing card", and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is the older sister of Elfman and Lisanna. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B, higher with Satan Soul: Sitri | High 7-A, higher with Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria | 6-C Name: Mirajane Strauss Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 19 | 20 | 21 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Magic, True Flight, Sleep Inducement, Shapeshifting, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Limited Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Macro; Controlling humans, objects and corpses, if the target in question is genuinely sentient, it does not control their feelings and thoughts), Absorption (Only applies to demons), Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Base Erza. Managed to hurt Azuma, but she was unable to defeat him due to exhaustion and pressure) | City level (Comparable to Base Erza. Casually defeated Kamika), higher with Satan Soul: Sitri (Stronger than her normal Satan Soul form) | Large Mountain level (Fought Jacob in base and defeated him with her Satan Soul form), likely Large Mountain level+ with Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria (One-shot Juliet Sun & Heine Lunasea. Should be comparable to Strongest Armors Erza). Ignores conventional durability to an extent with Macro | Island level (Fought and matched Skullion Raider) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be as fast as Erza) | Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Satan Soul: Sitri | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Jacob), higher with Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria (Blitzed Juliet and Heine, who were comparable to her normal Satan Soul form) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class, higher with Satan Soul: Sitri | Large Mountain Class, likely Large Mountain level+ with Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria | Island Class Durability: Small City level (Took an explosion that was going to kill Lisanna. Took hits from Azuma) | City level (In her human form she was able to take several attacks from Kamika. Took hits from Seilah), higher with Satan Soul: Sitri (Should be more durable than her normal Satan Soul form) | Large Mountain level (Took hits from Jacob Lessio), likely Large Mountain level+ with Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria (Should be more durable than her normal Satan Soul form) | Island level (Took hits from Skullion) Stamina: Very High Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Fairly high Weaknesses: She refuses to attack anyone that tries to impersonate the looks of Elfman Strauss or Lisanna Strauss, even if she knows it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Mirajane is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with her siblings Elfman and Lisanna, something which made them known as the "Take Over Siblings". The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru). Demon Superiority: Due to the nature of Mirajane's Take Over, she has the ability to control Demons and manipulate them to do her bidding. Whilst having control over the tentacle demons, Mirajane was able to cause them to simultaneously explode. Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): Satan Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "The Demon" (魔人 Majin). Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities, and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large Magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Mirajane’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elves. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales, and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also change, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Such cloth has lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Mirajane, so much that she cannot execute it in consecutive reprises. However, after her 3-month training in X791, she was shown to be able to employ her Satan Soul: Sitri (which Erza commented on being one of her strongest) twice and her Satan Soul twice within the span of a few hours or even less, without any signs of fatigue. In order to utilize her Satan Soul form, Mirajane's body possesses the same Demon Particles found in the bodies of Tartarus' artificial Demons, resulting in an immunity to any physical alterations and a unique means of recovery. *'Flight:' In this form, Mirajane is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allows her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges. *'Poison Resistance:' Mirajane's resistance against poison increases while in this form, where she could even inhale poison gas while calling it a "treat”. * Dark Tornado: While using Satan Soul, Mirajane creates an enormous tornado, hitting targets above them with great force. *'Dark Cutter:' While using Satan Soul, Mirajane spins and uses the spikes on her wings to cut the target(s) around her. She can move while performing this attack. *'Ripper:' While using Satan Soul, Mirajane jumps horizontally and uses her claws to slash targets in front of her. * Somersault Tail: While using Satan Soul, Mirajane performs a backflip and uses her tail to hit any targets near her. *'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. Using the Magic as her game-changer in most of her fights. She was able to match and defeat Freed Justine's own Dark Écriture: Darkness. Mirajane has shown to be able to use this Magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw-like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. **'Darkness Stream:' Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. **'Soul Extinction:' Mirajane initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. This spell was strong enough to defeat Freed, who no longer had his Dark Écriture: Darkness and Dark Écriture: Wings spells active after its blast. This spell is unnamed in the manga, but it was given a name in the anime. There also seems to be a variety to it, in which the sphere, seemingly created faster, is focused around Mirajane's hands and forearms and shot in a less powerful, yet still destructive blast. **'Evil Explosion' (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon): Mirajane holds her hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on her palm. When fired, it is fired from Mirajane's hand. The receding explosion is devastating. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely destroy Azuma's Tree Shield. However, he himself received little to no damage. In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime. **'Demon Blast:' A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mirajane's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target. **'Satanic Blast:' The user raises her hand above her head and starts charging Darkness Magic in the form of a sphere that grows larger as it charges. The user then aims her hand at the target, sending a large blast at the target that then becomes a huge pillar of Darkness Magic covering the entire area. **'Dark Deflect:' Focusing the incoming attack on her eye, Mirajane redirects the incoming spell, missing the intended target. *'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Through the use of the immense Magic Power, Mirajane was shown capable of freely manipulating the surrounding water. **'Evil Explosion' (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon): Using her Magic Power as a medium, Mirajane lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, with her arms, and then starts rotating, sending the water flying towards her foe in a powerful whirlpool. This spell, which remains unnamed in the manga, was given a name in the anime. *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Mirajane has the ability to utilize lightning-based attacks while in Satan Soul. **'Evil Spark:' A melee spell in which Mirajane extends both of her hands to touch the opponent, subsequently channeling electricity through them. Mirajane's_Satan_Soul.jpg|Satan Soul Darkness_Stream.gif|Darkness Stream Soul_Extinction.gif|Soul Extinction Evil_Explosion.gif|Evil Explosion Demon_Blast.gif|Demon Blast Satanic_Blast.gif|Satanic Blast Dark_deflect.gif|Dark Deflect Evil_Explosion_(Water_Magic).gif|Evil Explosion (Water Magic) Evil-Spark.gif|Evil Spark Satan Soul: Halphas (ハルファス Harufasu): A Satan Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities, and powers of the Demon Halphas. This spell is so powerful that Mirajane was able to destroy an entire city effortlessly, and as such, Makarov Dreyar has forbidden her from using the spell. While using this spell, Mirajane grows horns made of long sky blue scales, extending backward to a pointed edge, the horn's scales also extend to form a pattern on her face. Her ears, hidden behind her horns, become pointed upwards reminiscent of that of fictional elves. She gains similar scale-like covering on her forearms and hands as well as on her legs and she grows a large, sky blue, stocky and seemingly aquatic tail. Her clothes also change, with any attire she might be donning replaced by a light and dark blue, striped, one-piece suit with pointed shoulder-pads, revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back; exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. This Satan Soul form also permanently dons two sky-blue wings composed of numerous spiky scales that are always pointing upwards. *'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Mirajane has shown to be able to use this Magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts and shield. :*'Dark Deflect:' Focusing the incoming attack on her palm, she is able to redirect all incoming attacks, causing them to miss. * Cosmic Beam: Mirajane charges cosmic-like energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion. She is also able to cause pink-colored Magic projectiles to rain down at the target, powerful enough to damage and destroy the surrounding area. * Flight: In this form the user is capable of flight. Satan_Soul_Halphas.png|Soul Soul: Halphas Cosmic Deflector.gif|Cosmic Deflect Demon Explosion.gif|Cosmic Beam Satan Soul: Sitri (シュトリ Shutori): This is, to the best of Erza Scarlet's knowledge, Mirajane's most powerful spell, that allows her to take over the appearance, abilities, and powers of a demonic being. When she activates this technique, her clothes are replaced by a geometric printed bodysuit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an over-sized black collar supported by two belts which corset her waist and a black cape. She grows horns on the side of her head and she also grows a lot more hair. She also grows a pair of claws and royal blue markings appear on her legs. She is surrounded by flames which her feet seem to be merged to. * Flames: While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous due to a trail of fire remaining where he/she strikes, which can inflict further damage upon targets. * Flight: While using Sitri, Mirajane has the ability to fly, most likely by using the flames on her feet as jets of some sort. * Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Mirajane has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. Using the magic as her game-changer in most of her fights. She was able to match and defeat Freed Justine's own Dark Écriture: Darkness. Mirajane has shown to be able to use this magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw-like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. * Darkness Stream: Mirajane extends her hand towards the opponent and summons forth her Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. It was used against Freed, who evaded it, thus leaving its full effects unknown. Satan_Soul_Sitri.png|Satan Soul: Stiri Mirajane_casts_Darkness_Spread.gif|Darkness Spread Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah (ミラジェーン・セイラ Mirajēn Seira): A Satan Soul form that allows Mirajane to take over the appearance, abilities, and powers of the Etherious Seilah. Mirajane used Take Over on Seilah's body to prevent her from dying. * Macro (命令, マクロ Makuro): While employing this form Mirajane can use Seilah's signature Curse, Macro. This allows her to fully control the body of victims and manipulate them through "orders", as shown when Mirajane ordered a group of soldiers to fall asleep. There seems to be a limit to the Curse, as some weren't affected by the order. Mirajane_Seilah.png|Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah Mirajane's_Macro.gif|Mirajane's Macro Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria (ミラジェーン・アレグリア Mirajēn Areguria): A Satan Soul form that is the result of Mirajane consuming all the souls remaining in the aftermath of Fairy Tail's victory over Tartaros. When she activates this technique, her clothes are replaced with a dark form-fitting body suit with light colored knee guards and light segmented boots. Her forearms gain segmented-like protrusions and her fingers become scaled in an armored type manner. Mirajane's ears become pointed, much like an elf's, and instead of having her trademark front ponytail, she wears a thorn-like headband that bears the symbol of Tartaros in the center. Six armored segmented tendrils, almost identical to those of the Plutogrim, sprout from her back. Whilst using this form, Mirajane radiates so much Magic Power that the seawater nearby began to evaporate just by her mere presence. Furthermore, Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea were completely overwhelmed with fear from Mirajane's amount of Magic being emitted. However, maintaining Mirajane Alegria takes up a significant amount of Magic to which it heavily exhausts Mirajane_Alegria_Anime.gif|Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria Mirajane's_power_in_her_Alegria_form.gif|Satan Soul: Mirajane Alegria's Power Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mirajane is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of her specialties. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level Transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, she retains some features of her human form, such as her signature front ponytail and her womanly eyelashes. Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Mirajane has shown skill with Sleep Magic. She was able to easily put Lucy to sleep in a moment during the battle between the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. * Dream Knock: Mirajane creates bubble-like bullets and sends them rushing towards her opponent(s). Upon contact, her opponent is put to sleep. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7